my new start
by twilightluver4eva123
Summary: bella leaves her terrible family, her sisters,her brother,her mother, and her step-father and moves to forks, what will she find,and is she more alike to the mysterious edward cullen than her friends,all human
1. Chapter 1

**Bella pov**

My life sucks. It's the worst life anyone could ask for. Ok well no its not, I am not a pregnant homeless person living on the streets, nor am I a middle aged old lady living with dozens of cats.(no offence to anyone who is reading this) I am also not a bank robber or anything stupid like that. See I will tell you why my life sucks, I have to move from phoenix my hometown to the awful rainy dead like town called forks. My dad lives in forks a tiny town in the middle of no-where, no I am lying, forks is a tiny town in Washington. I hate it there, I used to go there in the holidays when I was younger, but then I made my dad come visit me instead.

It is kind of a good thing that I get to got to forks, I get to get away from my horrible family. Well my family is not horrible they are ok except it is a nightmare having to live there. It used to be worse than a nightmare a few months ago. It used to be hell. I am glad my sister got better, and stopped all the treatments. Well she still takes treatment, but not the same one as the ones from a few months ago. It is also hard since I am the odd one out there. I shouldn't say that because of my sister, but I don't care. I told my mother this a million times but she always says I fit in the family just fine. I don't fit in at all, I am just there. It used to be wonderful with my mothers second husband, Jeremy. But unfortunately he died, along with one of the closest person I have ever known.

I really hated him after he died, but it really was his fault. He was the one who drove off the bridge. Along with the person I loved the most….,I hate thinking about it, it's too sad. Now my mother's third husband, he's the one I hate. Now how many mothers have three husbands. (No offence to anyone) not many mothers have had three husbands, well not that I know. It's going to be a huge gossip, that my mother is a there is already gossip in phoenix, because of one of my sisters. I don't know why people gossip, especially the reason about my sister. The reason I hate him so much is because he is such a goody goody. Well not really but he acts so charming, it makes be want to puke my guts out. My mother adores my though, so does my brother and sisters. Phil, that's my mothers husband just lost his job, the family is now struggling.

My mothers teachers job isn't paying much, that's why I will never become a teacher( I really do though) My mother isn't sending me to forks if that is what you are thinking. I am going to forks so I don't have to be the poor one at my school. My mother sent me, my sisters and my brother to this fancy posh school.(again no offence) It was a private school, the expensive kind. I used to have the perfect life besides not fitting in, it used to be bearable. My then philhas to go lose his job, and make everything topsy turvy. Phil's job used to be CEO of this huge company called Seaco. He used to make a lot of money, which was one of the reasons my mother liked him, and then married him. God, I never realized this but wow, my moms superficial. Now I don't know what's going to happen, my brother and both my sisters this time have been moved to a public school. And I moved to another country. My sisters and my brother kept begging and pleading with me to stay. Phil didn't care, he was just happy there wasn't another mouth to feed.

I even told my mother that, but she just laughed, she laughed. I will see them again, I will. I am not just going to forget my mom and my siblings because of Phil. As soon as I graduate, I am out, of forks and back to phoenix. I love my sibling, they are the reason that I don't turn into a zombie of just school, dinner, school, dinner. Well I don't really have a life outside of school. Well I do of cause, but only with my siblings, well not all of my sibling, just two my brother and my sister.. As for school, I don't have many friends; i am not what most people call popular. I am kind of a nearly geek or dork or whatever you call it. But am not one I just really like to read and keep to myself. I am not the person who tells everybody about her whole life like my sister. Well tomorrow will be the day I leave for forks, heaven help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella pov-on the plane**

The flight was absolute torture. It was long and boring. I mean come on from phoenix to seattle, it's a long just my luck, I get stuck sitting next to two people I would have never chosen to sit next to, never would I have chosen. Well maybe it is my fault, I booked my seat, but I didn't think I would get stuck with these two. On my left was a very very fat man. No fat is an understadment, I wonder how he is even comfortable in that chair. The humongus man sat and ate peanuts when he was awake. God was he loud, all you could hear was crunch, crunch, it was sooooooo irritating. I woud hve told him off if he wasn't so big. That guy was diffently about five times bigger than me. And it was worse when he was asleep, his whole body kind of rolled off to my side, so he was about a few centimeters away from me. I could almost see up his hairy nose.

Then he did something discusting, he started drooling, like a baby, I was like shouting in my mind eeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwww. It rolled down his mouth onto his neck onto his tie then onto his suit, yuck. Not to mention the fact that he SNORED, again yuck. At least he got the window seat, there was a lovely view from the window, that I wanted to see, but noooooooooo the guy went a put the cutain up. It was so cramped with the fat man and the lady. Well she wasn't a lady, you couldn't have called her that, she was bearly older than me, with a baby, yes with a baby. The lady, no the girl was 19 the oldest. She was dressed in the cheap jeans from a chiness shop. She was skinny but you could see she had had a child. She had a turquios shirt with the words, I am a slut on them, yes she is a slut. That baby wouldn't stop crying the entire time. I was sure the baby had colic or something since he wouldn't stop crying. Lots of people including the very fat man told her to make it shut up. I would have to if I wasn't so shy, I mean see, there was so many people all hot and cramped in the plane. They just want some silence to cool off. And they were not getting it. To make it even worse the baby went and puked out all of his milk. It left a dicusting puddle of orangey, yellowy, white infront of me. I promised myself that I would never have children at a young age.

The stewardess took forever to come and clean it up. She was a fake blond with big boobs. Everything about her was fake even her eye colour, that's what she is a fake. She was to busy eyeing the very hot man infront of me. He was tall, muscualar, with blond hair and blue eyes. The guy was too bust on his laptop to even notice she was there. Lauren, that's what her name was, made many attemps to make the guy look at her. None of it worked. He might have been super hot to any other girl, but not to me. I didn't pay attension to boys nor did they pay attension to me. I was just an unattractive plain girl. I had wavy brown hair with dull brown eyes. No boy would ever ever like me, I was sure of that. Boys are to busy looking at all the blond bimbos. That's all they are ever interested in. Boys from Phoenix only looked at girls in tight mini skirts and short tops with big boobs.

I was always the odd one out, as far as I can remember. See, I am really pale, don't ask why, I don't know. Everyone from phoenix was tan. Both my sisters were tan, even though on was always in hospital. Even my brother is tan and he never goes out. He is kind of the nerdy geeky type, kinda like me, even though we are very different. It is very stupid that I am so pale, I mean come on, the beach is right outside my house. Well was outside my house, I don't stay there anymore. I finally landed in Seattle, late because the flight was delayed. There I saw Charlie, my dad waiting, everything on the plane that happened didn't seem as bad as what would happen in the car. When charlie does talk to me I don't really know what to say. Charlie trys to make small talk with me, but that's really awkward. The car trip felt longer then the flight. It was only supposed to be two hour drive from seattle to forks. Charlie and I didn't know what to say to each other, so it was mostly a silent trip. I hated silence, it gave me a chance to think about my family back in phoenix. It gave me time to think about my mom, my geeky brother, my popular sister, and my sick baby one. I really didn't want to think about them, it was to sad. Its to depressins. You know what maybe forks wouldn't be so bad, maybe it would be a new start.


End file.
